The Bones is Right
by crazy4booth
Summary: What happens when Booth, Brennan and the squnitz all go out to California for a vacation and end up on an episode of The Price is Right? Brennan tries her hand at Plinko, Booth gets his life long wish at spining the wheel, and A PROPOSAL!
1. Chapter 1

"ahhhh Sunday evening" Booth thought to himself. He had been all weekend with Parker and now that his son was with his mom, Booth could finally sit at home and rest. At least until he returns to work tomorrow. Lying in his lazy chair, in his apartment, he looked through Saturday's opened mail. Looking through the mail it was only the usual junk mail of his. He started to throw the mail away when the phone rang. Booth expected it to be Brennan, but when he looked at the phone number that came up on his Caller ID it was an unrecognizable number. Booth answered the phone to find that was an old friend of his calling him from California.

The next morning Booth was heading over to the Jeffersonian to give Brennan and the squnitz some exciting news. When he arrived, the lab almost looked empty. Many of the workers were gone for vacation or some were in their private labs working on other cases. Brennan, on the other hand, was in her office talking to Angela while typing on her computer.

"Good morning ladies!!!" Booth said with a cheery smile.

"What's with you? Why are you so happy?" Angela asked with concern.

"Nothing I just have something to tell everyone. So where's the rest of the gang?"

"Zack and Hodgins are outback playing cards and Cam is on vacation in Bermuda. She won't be back until next week," Brennan tells her partner.

"Oh well, I'll go grab the guys."

"Why? Booth what's going on?"

"Chill Bones. It's a surprise!!!"

Booth leaves the office to go find the guys, once again leaving Angela and Brennan by themselves.

"What do you think he's up to?" Angela asks her best friend.

"I don't know, but if he gives us that charm smile look don't fall for it. It can't be good!!!"

"Oh Bren, I think his charm smile is actually kinda cute...just like Hodgins!!!"

"Gosh Ange you really are in love" Brennan says as they both start to laugh.

A few minutes later Booth and they guys come walking in.

"This better be good Booth Zack and I were in the middle of a tie breaker in a game of WAR!!!" Hodgins tells Booth with a serious competitor's look on his face.

"Ok then. Well last night I got a call from a buddy of mine in California. A guy by the name of Ronny Samoa. We are good friends and army buddies. Anyway he gave me a call last night and has asked me to come out to his home in Los Angeles to visit for a week."

"That's nice Booth, but was does this have to do with us?" Zack asks.

"Ronny is a student at California State and is studying forensics as a minor. In addition to me coming out to visit, he wants me to bring you guys with me. Ronny wants to meet you all learn from you. Oh and Bones, your books he loves them. Says he has a copy of every story you wrote. So what do you guys say?"

"This sounds like one of those team field trips" Hodgins comments.

"Come on Bones. He's a nice guy, besides aren't you due for a vacation?"

"Booth I don't know. I've still got some work to do with my book tours and stuff"

"Bones, Bones, Bones V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N!!! What's that spell?"

"Vacation duh?"

"Yeah do you know what the word means?"

"Booth a vacation would be nice, but I don't even know this guy and besides where are well all going to stay?"

"At his place. He's got this nice home just outside of LA with plenty of guests rooms and a pool."

"I don't know Booth. This is such short notice!!!"

Angela tries to convince Brennan as well.

"Oh come on sweetie. It'll be fun, who knows maybe we'll even get on price is Right and meet Bob Barker!!!!"

Zack adds, "Oh I used to watch that show everyday when I was home. I enjoyed a game called Pathfinder, in which you stepped on these pads with numbers on it to try and find the price of a car and if you were wrong the game would make this amusing noise!!!"

"You watched Price is Right? What else don't I know Zacaroni?" Hodgins asks Zack.

"Bones, pretty please do this for me. I mean when was the last time you had an honest to god vacation. NO WORK, NO FINDING FAMILY MEMEBER...WHEN?" Booth says as he starts to beg.

"Ok I'll admit it has been awhile, but...Booth...I don't think..."

"That's the point of a vacation you don't think!!! So are you in or out."

"Count me in" Angela, Zack, and Hodgins all say together.

"Alright fine. I'll go, but only because it's you."

"Ok great then let's go pack and I will book the flight tickets."

They each give Booth their share of the ticket money and then leave the lab to go home and pack for a week of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

From the airport, the flight to Los Angeles took quiet a few hours, but to Brennan it was an even longer flight. She didn't want to leave all of her work behind, but deep down she knew Booth was right. Brennan really did need a vacation, but why with Booth and her friends?  
Once they all arrived at the LA airport, Booth started looking for his friend in addition to the baggage. The girls found the baggage claim and naturally the guys followed. Booth grabbed his two travel bags and when he did he heard a voice shout across the other end of the hallway.

"Seeley!!!! Seeley Booth!!!" the voice shouted as it was coming closer.

booth took a closer look at the man who was running towards him and realized it was his friend Ronny.

"Ronny, my man!!!" Booth said as him and Ronny share a guy hug.

"Seeley, I'm so glad you and your friends could make it. i'm really looking foward to you all visting."

"Ronny, it's great to see you man. You look great...everybody this is my friend Ronny Samoa" Booth says to the squintz.

Ronny goes over to Brennan and reaches out his hand for a shake.

"You must be..."

"Temperance Brennan" she says shaking his hand.

"Oh it such a pleasure!!! Your books are awesome. I've read'em all and love each one."

"Thanks"

"Alright alright you old smooth talker...haven't lost your touch!!!" Booth says to his friend.

"Darn right about that"

"Yeah well over here we have Hodgins and Angela"

"Pleasure" Hodgins says to Ronny while shaking his hand.

"And over here we have Zack who is a grad student"

"It's nice to meet you Zack"

"Same here, thank you for letting us stay with you."

"Hey Seeley's friends are my friends too. So let's get the bags loaded and we'll be on our way."

So they guys load all of the baggage onto Ronny's SUV and they head for Ronny's home. On the way there, the squintz mostly just sat listened to Booth and Ronny talk.

"So are you and Karen still together?"

"Heck no it's been over for a couple of years. She ran off with some big shot in Las Vegas...gotta admit though I do miss her a little. We had so many plans too. Get married, start a family...al our plans down the drain."

"That sucks"

"Yeah well the bachelor life ain't so bad. I've gotten to do some traveling in the past few years and since I had no girlfriend I was able to put back money for college, so things worked out. How about you Seeley...wife or kids?"

"I'm not married but I have a son, Parker."

"Nice. So tell me Temperance and the rest of the gang, what's it like working with Seeley?"

"He's a great partner" Brennan comments.

"You two are partners?"

"Yes" both Booth and Brennan say at the same time.

They continue the coversation some more until they arrive at Ronny's house. It's a beautiful 2 story house with a pool in the back yard and a garden in the front yard.

"Hey Ronny, this place is goregous but if it's just you why such a big place and how do you afford it?" Booth asked his friend as he unloaded luggage.

"Well actually the house is paid for. This place used to belong to my mother and well after she passed away about 5 years ago, she left the house to me. Of course it needed some fixing up, but hey the place works."

"You need a nice job of the fixing up" Angela tells Ronny trying to be friendly.

"Thanks, but I can't take all of the credit. My neighbors Margo and Danny next door helped quite a bit."

Ronny helped carry the ladies's luggage inside the house and the guys follwed him inside. He showed each of his guests to their rooms and left them so they could settle in and freshen up.

"If you all would like to clean up some feel free. I'm taking you all out tonight to Shermon's Fine Cafe. You'll love it the food is great!!!!" Ronny tells his guests and then leaves them to their business.


	3. BAD NEWS!

BAD NEWS!!!  
Everyone I'm sorry but I'm unable to finish this story at this time. I'm going through some tough times right now and haven't really had the chance to work on any of my fics. I'm leaving Sunday for Band Camp and will not return until Friday. So I'm thinking when I get back I will restart the story from scratch. I've just got a lot on my plate right now and need a break. Sorry if I've let any of you down. The Bones is Right will return sometime after August 3rd. Thanks for understanding!!! PLUS if any of you would be interested in being a beta for me please let me know because I will need one when I get back from camp. Thanks again... I love all you peeps and have a nice day (I'm trying to!!!)


End file.
